


First Kiss

by theharellan



Series: I Have Found a Home (Ian x Solas) [4]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Canon Divergent, Dragon Age Quest: In Your Heart Shall Burn, First Kiss, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 12:31:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12748368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theharellan/pseuds/theharellan
Summary: "For just a moment, I want to be brave in ways I've never tried before." Ian Lavellan kisses Solas for the first time.





	First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Iander Lavellan is penned by dalishfreckles. This is the first in a series of drabbles & roleplays about the relationship between their (non-Inquisitor) Lavellan and Solas as interpreted by myself. Canon divergent.

Haven is alive with the sound of victory. Bonfires light up the cold winter night, yet even their warm glow cannot disguise the scars that mark the sky. Green tendrils snake behind wisps of cloud, as if it threatens to tear itself asunder once more. Though the air lifts with the sound of laughter and song, Solas’s gut twists as his eyes meet the horizon. There has been no sign of their true enemy since the sky opened, but if the blast had spared the Inquisitor, there is no telling who else survived. No small sum of wine will spare him of thoughts for what is to come.

Tapered ears perk at the sound of snow crunching behind him, as another body slips into the space at his side. A familiar sigh rattles the air, Ian’s presence somehow both a comfort and a curse. His stomach settles, but his heart beats faster against his rib cage, a hopeless rhythm that refuses to cease so long as Ian remains. “The Breach–” he begins, his breath curling in the air before a sun-kissed nose. “How did you seal it?”

Solas turns, brow arcing in the direction of the younger elf. Snowflakes wreath the top of his head, dusting red hair with white spots. Gloved hands snake through them as Ian’s gaze drops, shaking the snow from his crown before it melts. When their eyes meet, he smiles, the turn of his lips favouring one side over the other.

“It was not I that sealed it. Though myself and Redcliffe’s mages lent our aid, it was the Herald that healed the sky.” His chin turns towards the scars that rake through the sky, as if a great beast had fought the heavens, and lost. “Without her we would not be having this conversation.”

The laugh that follows sounds suspiciously like the phrase ‘I know.’ Silence settles between them, and Solas feels Ian’s eyes upon him, as if begging for him to look back.

It is not words or eyes that draw his gaze back towards Ian, but touch. Gloved fingers tap the curve of his jaw, not demanding, but rather asking for Solas’s attention. He turns, anticipating gentle words against the wind. Instead he is greeted by the clumsy overlap of their lips, and the sharp pinch of Ian’s boots against his bare toes. His heart leaps as if it has grown wings, and for an instant the world that was trembles in the wake of what is– what _could_ be. He reaches to grasp the curve of his waist, hoping to curl his fingers in the fold of his robes, but finds only empty air as Ian pulls away.

In the wake of the kiss, Solas’s lips burn. With a single step he is an island once more, but reality does not remake itself in Ian’s absence. Like the sky, it is scarred. Pink glows beneath Mythal’s vallaslin, and his eyes no longer beg to be met. His chin drops, fingers clutching at one another. Courage melts from his frame, narrow shoulders falling with the rest of him. “I k-know, but I don’t think any of us would be here were it not for you, hah-” The title sticks in his throat, swallowed with the rest of his confession. “Thank you.”

A strange smile pulls at the corners of Solas’s mouth, reflecting upon the irony of what his words. “I did only what I felt was necessary, _lethallen_.” He swallows the fear, leaving nothing but mirth to light his eyes. “Although if that is my reward, next time I shall not hesitate before taking action.”


End file.
